


Fear

by gladdecease



Category: The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To most, fear is intangible. To hunters, fear is sensual. To Shere Khan, fear is... delicious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/73035.html?thread=16994123#t16994123), in response to [tigriswolf](http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/).'s prompt: The Jungle Book(Disney), Shere Kahn, the tantalizing scent of fear

They say that fear is intangible, something that is felt but cannot be seen or heard or touched. In the same way as other emotions, it is something experienced, nothing more.

If you could get close enough to speak to Shere Khan, and if he did not kill you where you stood for daring to ask, he would tell you otherwise. Shere Khan has spent his days manipulating smaller creatures, and has long since discovered the very physical nature of fear.

It can be seen, in the wide eyes and panting chests of small things staring at you in terror, moments before their death.

It can be heard, in the panicked cries and whines of trapped animals being approached by a predator.

It can be tasted, a sour twist to the flavor of blood and flesh that an animal killed before it saw you lacks.

And, best of all, it can be smelled. It is absolutely delectable, the scent of fear. Sweat and blood and a bitter _something_ Shere Khan cannot name, for all his knowledge. But he knows that it is good, and he knows it makes him _hungry_.

And, if you were foolish enough to stand there and listen to him talk about fear, you were foolish enough to deserve what comes next: the deep sniff the tiger takes, turning to you. The wide grin, showing all his teeth. The comment that he is so _very_ hungry suddenly, and then the final question you will ever hear.

Are you afraid?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fear [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706111) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
